


Night Symphonies

by RedTears



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/pseuds/RedTears
Summary: My name is Ava, but I prefer Luna. I was disowned by my mother when I was a baby, but I don't like talking about it. My adoptive family is amazing and I love them. However, I have this feeling that I am needed somewhere else. I don't know where, but I do know that I will get there when I can.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenEmpire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEmpire/gifts).



> I am Leo Valdez's cousin and a daughter of Apollo.  
> I'm more into the music and fighting than the healing.  
> I am also one Nico di Angelo's close friends.  
> I wear mostly dark clothes and I love to scare people.  
> Leo, Nico, Reyna, and I are best friends.  
> Rosa Valdez is my mother.  
> I'm a year younger than Leo.  
> I have black hair with blue and red tips(shaved at the sides and a undercut).  
> I am told that I look like Tia Esperanza.  
> I'm not dyslexic, just ADHD, so I read a lot and watch anime.  
> I'm always singing.  
> My weapon is, naturally, the bow and arrow.  
> Close combat weapon is an battleaxe.  
> If you mess with my framily ,friends/family, I'll kill you.  
> I've been blessed my Hestia, so I can do magic.  
> I live life to the fullest.  
> My full name was Ava Marie Valdez.  
> 

I woke up one morning feeling out of place. When I got out of bed, walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw something so horrifying I screamed.

There in the mirror staring right back at be was a guy. He had caramel brown skin, dark green eyes, black hair with brown tips, an eyebrow piercing, and he had a little bit of muscles. I turned around and saw no one behind me. I looked back in the mirror and saw that the guy was mimicking my movements. Then I came to the horrifying conclusion that I, Ava Valdez a girl, was turned into a guy. I fainted onto the black tiled bathroom floor.

When I came to, I stumbled out of the bathroom and down the hardwood stairs, almost tripping like a newborn deer during the process. When I reached the bottom of the steps I walked into the living room knowing that was where my Dad would be. I looked around the dark grey and white room, only to find that on the black suede couch was not my father, but a woman that looked almost exactly like him. I ran into the red and grey kitchen to see almost the same thing. My mom was turned into guy.

I did the only thing that I could do, I screamed. When I did my older brother or should I say sister? Came running down stairs asking what was wrong.

" What is going on in here?" my Dad, or Mom, said.

" Avie what's wrong" Kendal, my brother turned sister asked.

" I'm a guy, I never was a guy. I'm a girl, I was born one!" I practically panicked

" Baby boy, you were born a guy, but I can understand if you're transgender. Your great-grandmother was one" My Mom, or Dad, said.

" No, you don't understand. We are all genderbent," I said and then I ran to my room

" Avon!" I heard them yell, but I ignored them.

When I entered my room, I flopped on my black and red bed and cried. I fell asleep a few minutes later. When I woke up I looked at the clock reading 11:23, I realized that I was missing school and that my parents and Kendal were at work. So, I decided to stay home and do basically, nothing.

At around 1:30 I decided to heat up the leftover mac and cheese for lunch. At 3:00 I began watching all the episodes of Arrow that I missed on Netflix. Kendal came home at 5:00 with My favorite, Mcdonald's. Finally at 6:50 I decided to go for a walk, while I was walking a car came out of nowhere a hit me. I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed the time was 3:27am. I had no Idea why I was at the hospital, and then I remembered what happened. I looked around and found Kendal sitting in a chair smiling.

" You've been in a coma for a week," Kendal said, I could hear his voice shake. But I only notified one thing.

" You're a guy," The first thing I say in a week and it's crazy.

" I've always been a guy. You had a crazy dream didn't you" Kendal replied.

" I guess so, where's mom and dad?" I said looking around the room, I was too tired to point out.

" Mom's with a patient and Dad's working performing surgery" Kendal said grabbing his keys.

" I'll be back with some Mcdonald's," He said and I beamed as he walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> You are free to use my character, Luna Valdez, in your Heroes of Olympus stories.
> 
> HAVE FUN MY PEOPLE!!!!!


End file.
